


Revelations From Both Sides

by Karshmallow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karshmallow/pseuds/Karshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since you’ve shared your past with me, I think,” she pauses to lick her lips, “I think that it would be fair if I returned the favor. There are some things you should probably know about me.”</p><p>Malika has a secret from her past that she hasn't told anyone, and she feels that Blackwall should know. Granted, she isn't hiding from a murderous past, but she's hiding a past all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations From Both Sides

He’s standing alone in front of the fire pit in the stables when she comes to see him. It’s the first time they have seen each other since his trial. Since she learned about Thom Rainier. He can’t make himself look away from the flames, even when he hears her slowly make her way to his side. After a long moment, he risks a glance at her, almost worried at what he might see.

She’s looking down at her hands, tugging at a thread that has unraveled on one of her sleeves. A habit that Josephine has reprimanded her for on several occasions. He watches her fingers move, when she suddenly turns her eyes to him.

“My lady?” Blackwall questions in a soft voice. Malika’s eyes never waver from him, but her eyebrows start to knit together at the endearment.

“What…” she started, “What do you think will happen to us after all this?” Ah. The big question. His mouth opens before he can really think about his answer.

“A house? A dog? Do you think that hand of yours can be used for cooking eggs?” He cracks a small smile. “Or we could just continue as we are. No eggs necessary.” He pauses to look carefully at her again. A sudden, light warmth fills his stomach and he finds himself reaching for her hand. “As long as you’re by my side, I don’t care what happens.” The timid gentleness in his tone surprises even him, and he feels her hand squeeze his. Somehow he’s always surprised by how small her hands are.

He leans down closer to her and his free hand reaches up to brush against her cheek, when she suddenly pulls away. The warmth he felt suddenly turns heavy and tight. He immediately starts to back away from her, an apology ready on his tongue, when she speaks up again. This time her eyes start to flicker away from his face, looking around the stables instead.

“Since you’ve shared your past with me, I think,” she pauses to lick her lips, “I think that it would be fair if I returned the favor. There are some things you should probably know about me.” The Inquisitor has stared down Corypheus and his dragon in Haven without stuttering even once, yet this seems to cause her to falter. Blackwall notices her hands picking at her frayed sleeves again, but he doesn’t comment on them.

“That isn’t necessary, my lady.” He’s interrupted when she snorts. She always thought it was odd being referred to as a lady, but that never stopped him. “You don’t have to do anything like that, especially for a man like me.” She shakes her head as she reaches for his hand, grabbing it tightly again.

“I want to tell you. You have to know. Leliana is the only one who really knows, but I want you to know too.” As she continues, her words start coming faster, as do her breaths. He stops her before she can completely panic.

“I’m here. I’m listening.” She seems to calm at that, taking a breath to try to slow down. A small part of him worries over what could make their fearless Inquisitor so anxious. She finally returns her intense gaze on him after gathering herself.

“I have a daughter. I should have told you before, and I’m sorry. I just, I never talk about her, I didn’t even think. I just...I’m sorry.” Malika quickly blurts out. Her eyes remain focused on him, but her quivering fingers in his hand reveal her nervousness.

He blinks. For a moment he isn’t sure what to say. The silence is almost overbearing. Then, he laughs, surprising both of them.

“Is that all? A part of me was worried that you were dying. Or worse,” he says as he chuckles. Malika raises an eyebrow at him.

“Worse than dying?” she questions him. A grin slowly spreads on her face, and he feels the warm feeling again at her smile. What did he do to deserve that smile?

“Plenty of things worse than dying.” He walks over to a nearby stool, legs stiff from standing for so long. He sits down, and pulls over a seat for Malika. The setting sun shines down at them, the last rays of light barely reaching the barn. Neither of them had realized how much time had passed. A stablehand walks by the door, going to check on the horses. As they sit down, Blackwall turns to Malika.

“Tell me about her.” She almost seems surprised at his statement.

“Really?” He nods. “Well, to start, her name is Lele. She’s two years old. She likes ribbons and toy swords. My sister is the one taking care of her. I didn’t want her to grow up under the Carta, it’s...it’s no place for a child. The last time I saw her was...it was before this.” She raised her left hand, showing off the Anchor. “But even before, it was still difficult to see her. My sister ran from the Carta, so I couldn’t freely visit them. Too risky.”

Malika’s brows have creased again, she’s deep in thought. Blackwall just waits for her to continue, staring at her fondly the entire time.

"She likes being read stories, her favorite are ones about birds, for some reason. She doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, and she's tough, tougher than a girl her age should have to be. She's also good at making friends. According to my sister, Lele has a tendency of befriending small critters and bringing them home."

She pauses to gather her thoughts, staring up at the ceiling of the barn. He is silent the whole time, listening intently. Then, she whispers something, barely audible, even in the relative quiet of the stables.

“I think she would like you.”

A tightness in his chest grows, and he finds that he doesn’t mind it at all. He turns his gaze to the floor, a silly grin on his face.

 **  
** “I think I’d like her as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one shot, and it took me...embarrassingly long to write just 1000 words. Please let me know of any mistakes! This is my first fic that I've posted in several years, so I'm kinda out of practice.


End file.
